Members/ultimario13
Ultimario is the 259th member to join Digibutter.nerr, but due to the Digibutter Purge (which eliminated inactive accounts), he is now the 166th member. Appearance He looks a lot like Mario, but with a blue hat and shirt and red overalls. Lord Bowser He is very against Lord Bowser, and has gotten him from 10 to 0 HP a few times, once killed LB when he had full HP, and once got rid of one of LB's lives. While Ultimario is severely against Lord Bowser, he can appear to be somewhat neutral at times, and will sometimes do neutral and sometimes almost supportive acts such as posting more spam on a spam thread LB makes at a party, getting along well with his supporters, agreeing with a long post he made, etc. Due to the fact that Lord Bowser was recently banned, Ultimario feels that Lord Bowser has paid the price for what he has done in the past, and is currently neutral about him, but that will likely change when Lord Bowser takes up too much spamming/flaming again. Backstory Ultimario is Mario of another dimension, more powerful, and with a different color scheme. Weapons Ultimario has a few main weapons. The Soap Spellsword, which has the power of soap, a Hammer, and Ultima Sword. Ultima Sword is the greatest and most holy sword in all of various dimensions. Its power can only be matched only by powerful magic or the sword's evil counterpart, Dark Ultima Sword. Ultima Sword is too powerful to be used at most times, and can only be used at certain times. Name Changes His username was "Dark Giga Spiked ParaMuth", but he changed it. When he had his original username, nearly everyone called him DGSPM, as it was his initials. He later changed his name to Ultimario13, but not everyone liked it. He eventually changed his name to simply Ultimario. At one point, he changed his name to "Da Game Super Paper Mario" and made a thread titled "DGSPM IS BACK!" as a joke, since both usernames have the same initials. He changed his name back to Ultimario soon afterward, near the end of the days of the Name Tag. Relationships with other members He is a member of the forum The Halberd, and his rank is Soap Spellsword, being able to use the powers of soap. He, being a member there, is a member of Meta Knight's crew, but he eventually stopped visiting the forum as it grew inactive, and eventually removed the Meta Knight banned from his sig. He still maintains friendly relationships with Meta Knight and his crew. Due to his unfriendly relations with Lord Bowser, he is currently part of a top secret Lord Bowser related project. Lord Bowser, his larger supporters, other members of the secret project, and a few other people are the only ones who know anything about it. Other people may know their name, and a small portion of their intentions, but nothing else. He will sometimes quote MALAK, change MALAK's name in the quote to MALAKAYTP (Mario And Luigi And Kirby And YouTube Poop) and change what MALAK said to make it sound like it is from a Youtube Poop. It is a little known fact that he is brothers with Spike Top #38, a member who does not post often anymore but still lurks around the forum.